The embodiments herein relate generally to an accessory for a child seat for cathing items dropped by a child in the seat. As any parent can appreciate, any item in the hands of a child is soon to be left behind, often on the floor surrounding the seat in which they reside in when holding the item. It is problematic not only because of the inconvenience of having to retrieve the dropped item for the child, but the mess that many items cause when dropped, such as food, drink or otherwise fragile items. For smooth surfaces, such as linoleum or tiled kitchen floors, the mess is inconvenient, but usually not a chronic issue. For automobiles, where the child seat is a car seat, dropped food items and drinks often causes stains and damage to the surrounding area. Amazingly, despite countless ages of the existence of the problem, few solutions have been offerred that are fairly easy, transportable, and effective. Thus, a need remains for an improved system and method of collecting items dropped by children in child seats and preventing such dropped items from causing damage or needless messes.